The Dark behind the Light
by Jay Kazama - GX Corporation
Summary: X e Zero investigam uma imponente e próspera megalópole, Eveland. A cidade é tão independente que dispensa os serviços dos maverick hunters ou a livre comunicação com o mundo exterior, entretanto, uma vasta série de crimes faz suspeitar se tal independênc
1. Chapter 1

"The dark behind the light" "As trevas por trás da luz", uma história de Rockman X entre os episódios 4 e 5

Uma avenida toda iluminada por múltiplas e variadas cores, são telões com as imagens de outros pontos de uma cidade maravilhosa, seja ao dia, onde os vidros espelhados refletem a luz do sol, ou à noite, quando as lâmpadas e telas cintilam de modo fascinante. Ruas e viadutos enormes repletas de carros dos mais confortáveis e luxuosos, atividade cultural empolgante, com destaque para o Theatre Stadium, uma combinação de estádio de esportes e casa de shows, vídeos e apresentações teatrais. Um par de estátuas, um guerreiro vigoroso com sua espada apontada para o alto e uma dama de olhos afiados apontando seu rifle para o horizonte, repousam na praça ao centro da cidade, aos seus pés brincam crianças e reploids, vigiados por alguns adultos de feição tranquila, todos cercados por imponentes arranha-céus, veículos e mechas voadores...

- Uma cidade símbolo da prosperidade econômica, um lar de heróis e lendas, que conta uma história ímpar de resistência a Mavericks e boa convivência entre humanos e andróides. Esta é Eveland, um convite a ser cidadão no paraíso possível, real, criado pela ética e o progresso.

The dark behind the light

"As trevas por trás da luz"

uma história de Rockman X entre os episódios 4 e 5

E assim terminava uma voz eloquente de narrar o vídeo informativo, mais parecia uma propaganda, da megalópole de Eveland. A imagem do centro urbano desapareceu do painel cristalino, que em seguida, passou a exibir várias notícias e informações recortadas e montadas de um modo aparentemente enigmático. Ao lado direito do painel estava Signas, líder dos Maverick Hunters. Do lado esquerdo, Alia, a operadora de suas missões. De pé, diante deles e a algum metros, estavam Rockman X e Zero. Este com os braços cruzados e a mão direita roçando em seu queixo, enquanto olhava com a vista estreita para os dados no painel. Já X tinha o olhar perdido, ora indo para Alia, ora para Signas, vez em quando sobrando para Douglas, que estava no canto daquela sala reservada para assuntos táticos. O herói de armadura azul tinha muitas perguntas, e não sabia por qual começar, mas foi o vermelho, com apenas uma pergunta, que falou primeiro.

- Signas, que Mavericks estão agindo neste lugar? Eu não reconheci nenhum. E esta cidade, tem algo de estranho nela. Acho que já vi algo a respeito antes, mas não me recordo de ter ido lá.

A pergunta objetiva, falada com uma voz grave e forte, atraiu a atenção de todos. Signas não demorou a responder, já tinha pensado na questão ao planejar a missão.

- Não é raro que poucos hunters conheçam Eveland, a maioria nunca passou por lá, e nunca um hunter agiu nestas cidades. Eles têm uma força policial e um serviço privado de segurança que acreditam ser suficientes. Até o incidente com a Repliforce, o número de irregularidades reploids na região foi menor que o normal, e reprimido localmente, sem jamais pedir nossa ajuda. Nos últimos meses este índice elevou-se, mas tem sido analisado como fruto de tensões sociais. Eu investiguei e não é bem o que parece...

Apontando para um dos quadros exibidos no painel, Signas mostrou um gráfico que mostrava uma curva acentuada de mais de 400 de elevação nos crimes violentos em Eveland, e de 1600 em outras regiões do continente. Ao passo que nas áreas próximas da Hunter Base ou que mantém mínimos contatos com esta grande cidade, e que tiveram crescimento semelhante de sua população e economia, a curva no máximo chegava a 100. Em seguida, mostrou um arquivo de armas pesadas encontradas em uso por bandidos comuns nestas cidades onde houve grande aumento de violência, e por fim, uma amostra de diagnóstico médico a respeito de um software, estas informações pareciam indecifráveis por terem termos técnicos demais. Signas abaixou sua mão e voltou a explicar.

- Como podem ver, tudo indica que Eveland é o centro de um intenso tráfico de armas e pelo que Lifesaver analisou de uma amostra que obtemos, de dispersão de um tipo de vírus. É extremamente difícil identificar os responsáveis, pois a imprensa local apenas divulga os chefes de gangues e suas informações são suspeitas, pois há um sistema de interferência que impede que outros lugares rastreiem e confiram as informações. E pelo que checamos, todos os repórteres estrangeiros que registraram interesse em investigar o lugar, desapareceram. Precisaremos checar isto pessoalmente, antes disso, apenas é possível conhecer mais sobre o lugar.

Alia emendou sem dar intervalo à fala de Signas, dizendo preocupada:

- Eu tentei romper o sistema de interferência, mas só é possível se tiver uma antena lá dentro. Douglas e eu preparamos um veículo para dar suporte à missão. Como desta vez não temos um alvo em crise para enviá-los e dar resposta imediata, precisamos que estejam lá e reajam assim que encontrarem uma irregularidade. Precisamos ter provas de quais são os culpados reais e saber o que estão tramando, para podermos pegá-los sem comprar uma guerra desnecessária com toda a cidade. O carro já está em produção, tem defesas, sistema de comunicação, equipamentos para suporte e um aparelho individual de teletransporte.

Douglas olhou animado para Zero e X, que testariam em breve sua criação. X não estava nem um pouco animado, tinha ficado contente com o vídeo e ficava imaginando quem iria estragar um lugar que ia tão bem... e por quê? O outro, repassava o olho sobre os dados, concentrado em ver os mavericks que agiram por ali e frustrando suas tentativas de reconhecê-los. Eram todos novos, mau sinal, o que o fez prestar atenção no que dizia ali sobre o tal vírus. Tendo se aproximado do painel, Zero deixou X para trás, por pouco tempo, Alia se aproximou nele, pondo a mão sobre seu ombro e sorrindo. Pêgo em sua distração, sorriu nervoso de volta, fechando os olhos e confirmando.

- Eu entendi, Alia. Desta vez vamos ter de procurar um Maverick que não faz questão de ser notado, que está fazendo alguma coisa parecida com o que o Dr. Doppler fez. Não é? Mas temos alguém importante por lá que seja, hum... como o Doutor era na sua cidade? Um líder disfarçado de boa pessoa?

Signas pegou a pergunta de X e apontou para ele uma reportagem exibida no canto direito do painel, ele e Alia foram para lá, enquanto Zero permaneceu atento ao vírus. X focou sua visão na leitura da manchete e testou em seu banco de dados as imagens das pessoas fotografadas ali. "Presidente da Companhia Dok Awards, Dok Ordo, inaugura nova ala do Research Center". Ali constavam um reploid alto, de ombros largos, sobretrajado com um blaze preto – marcado por uma gravata vermelha e um lenço branco no bolso direito – e chapéu largo na mesma cor; abaixo dele havia um cão robótico, semelhante a um dobberman, mas bem mais robusto; mais atrás, e um tanto oculta por seus ombros, aparecia uma reploid vermelha, de cabelos prateados e com cachos volumosos e bem delineados, com um elmo a cobrir quase toda a sua face, exceto os olhos de cor igualmente rubra, afiados de tal modo que deram um arrepio em X; no canto oposto da foto havia cientistas e políticos identificados pela legenda da foto, a mesma que dizia apenas que aquele reploid imponente era Dok Ordo "e seus gentis acompanhantes". Curioso sobre como o jornal podia chamar aquelas duas figuras nada amigáveis de "gentis", X olhou para Alia e pediu para ela, apenas com a expressão, um pouco mais de detalhes. A resposta foi imediata.

- Dok Ordo e sua companhia financiam muitas obras e projetos de Eveland. Ele tem ações majoritárias nas principais empresas de lá e é sua fábrica de mechaniloids e armas que fornece para a polícia. Fora esta grande influência em importantes setores da cidade a única suspeita sobre ele é sua "sorte" nos negócios, nunca um empresário foi tão filantrópico e investiu em tantos projetos não lucrativos e conseguiu manter sua empresa na primeira linha do mercado. Signas acredita que, como em outros casos parecidos com este no passado, Dok tem forçado os negócios com crimes que ele abafa controlando a imprensa e subornando a polícia. Bom,... é uma possibilidade apenas, a primeira vista, teremos de caçar os mavericks que lideram gangues criminosas na cidade, e verificar o que há em comum entre eles.

X balançou a cabeça, afirmando que entendeu para a operadora, e voltou a olhar a foto, parece que só nesta hora Zero retirou-se do foco de leitura anterior e olhou na mesma direção que X.

- Zero, quem acha que é essa que está atrás dele?

- Não faço idéia, mas não importa, se são eles os mavericks, nós vamos descobrir e vamos caçá-los.

- Ah, sim... É o nosso trabalho...

O punho branco sob o braço azul fechava-se apertado. Caçar todos os mavericks e então permitir a paz que o mundo merece, este era o seu trabalho. Tinha medo somente de uma coisa, de que fosse uma tarefa impossível, que mavericks sempre existiriam e aí, estariam lutando em vão. Mas era corajoso o suficiente para continuar tentando enquanto tivesse meios. Aquela propaganda de Eveland era mentirosa, o paraíso é sempre alguma coisa ainda para acontecer, que precisa ser buscada é aquilo que falta para tornar o mundo melhor. E pela impressão que Rockman X tinha, sempre vai ter alguém que quer algo mais, por isto que o paraíso devia morar no futuro, atraindo as pessoas para ele.

- Eu estou pronto.


	2. Chapter 2



**C****apítulo****1**** - Estrada para o Paraíso**

Sobre o deserto de terra vermelha, uma larga rodovia contrastava com negro a ausência de variação de cores. Acima, um céu azul povoado com apenas algumas ralas nuvens brancas. Por quase todos os pontos do horizonte só se via morros e rochas, exceto pelo ponto ao final do asfalto. Ali havia muitas sobre o chão e uma cobertura de nuvens brancas e cinzentas. Era Eveland, pelo que dizia a enorme placa luminosa ao lado do trecho viário em que parou Zero e X.

- "Eveland, o caminho para o paraíso é este", Zero, as pessoas acreditam mesmo em coisas assim?

Dentro do furgão comprido e blindado, de cor verde clara com linhas largas laranjas nas laterais e bordas, na sua cabine de direção estava Zero, a conduzir o veículo, e X, do lado oposto, olhando para a paisagem desde que começaram a viagem. Zero, mantendo os olhos na estrada, atento a qualquer surpresa, moveu apenas por um instante a mirada azul para a placa e o companheiro.

- Tsc, X. É fácil se enganar e muita gente se aproveita dos sonhos dos outros.

Compreendendo o que Zero falava, X balançou a cabeça ficando quieto, por pouco tempo, logo ergueu a mão apontando algo no meio da estrada. Zero notou no mesmo instante, não havia sido pego pelo detector de objetos do carro porque era muito pequeno, mas estava para ser esmagado pela roda antes que Zero fizesse uma rápida manobra, desviando o carro para o lado e brecando. A jovem coruja do deserto levantou vôo assustada. Os animais estavam cada vez mais raros no mundo, evitar uma morte acidental valia o desvio. O carro não voltou a ser acelerado naquela hora, Zero ficou pensativo.

- Que foi Zero? - X olhava para ele curioso, era uma viagem rápida, e tudo no furgão e adiante estava em ordem.

- Engraçado, Storm Owl foi feito inspirado na sabedoria e atenção delas. Mas ele foi enganado... como todo mundo da Repliforce. Nem um ser observador como essa coruja ali escapa de uma distração e de ser pego nessa hora.

- Sim,... Verdade. - X é que passava a parecer distraído, pensando nos fatos marcantes que sucederam à luta contra a Repliforce. Muitos eram amigos de X, alguns o traíram sem remorso. E Zero, para ele devia ter sido muito pior. No meio destas idéias, reparou que havia alguém encostado na placa, olhando para o furgão. - Veja! Tem alguém ali, parece ser um homem. O que ele faz no meio do deserto e tão longe da cidade?

- Vamos perguntar. - Zero levou o carro até encostar do lado do homem, de fato, era um ser humano já com uns sessenta ou setenta anos de idade, calvo, uma barba mal-cuidada e grisalha, com traços marcados no rosto por rugas largas, efeito do tempo e do sol. Vestia roupas velhas e carregava uma bengala emborrachada. A dupla desceu e se aproximou, o indivíduo os esperou e até sorriu, com os olhos fechados e receptivo.

- Olá?

- Bom dia senhor, – respondeu X – Há algum problema para o senhor estar sozinho nesse deserto, ou ... não é bem isto o que acontece?

- Não há nada de errado comigo, senão o que já não muda mais, eu estou velho e cansado. Heheh. Mas estou muito bem aqui, longe de tudo o que não gosto.

X e Zero entreolharam-se, o homem não parecia bem de saúde, mas estava com ótimo humor. Zero assumiu o questionamento.

- Nós estamos indo para Eveland investigar algumas ocorrências estranhas. Reploids mavericks em ação. Sabe de algo relevante?

- Hummm... Se eu fosse vocês, nem me dava ao trabalho, esta estrada leva ao inferno, não para o paraíso! Ninguém faz o que quer numa cidade daquelas, no começo vocês vão ver um lugar bonito, cheio de prédios incríveis, mas depois, vão ver um bando de gente que faz a mesma coisa todo dia para uma meia dúzia ganhar com isso. E tentar escapar, não, não é fácil. Por isto eu fico feliz de estar aqui, sozinho no deserto. Aqui tudo o que eu consigo eu tenho certeza que fica pra mim, ninguém vai me forçar a nada.

O ermitão pareceu empolgado com o que falava, dizia com ódio da cidade, mas era muito vago no que falava. Zero estreitou um olho, levou a mão ao queixo, com uma suspeita. Enquanto X olhava com dó daquele sujeito, carente de todo tipo de conforto e tão amargurado do seu passado.

- E o que você tem aqui, ou o que pode fazer, para que queiram tomar isso de você? - Perguntou Zero, causando espanto em X a pergunta, que parecia até agressiva.

- Eu?... Nada! Heheheheh, é por isto mesmo que eu não quero mais emprego, nem terno, nem gravata, nem escritório...

- Obrigado.

E Zero, virou-se, retornando para bordo do furgão. X mal pôde agradecer, ficando parado sem entender o que se passava, e para não se atrasar, foi correndo para o carro.

- Zero, nem soubemos o nome dele, nem perguntamos do Dok Ordo ou das outras suspeitas.

- X, fique frio. O calor e os nervos já abalaram esse homem, ele já serviu para provar que humanos e reploids não têm uma convivência perfeita, mas teremos fontes melhores lá. Não podemos testar a sorte com cada um que tem disposição para conversar. Vamos para a cidade e fazer a antena funcionar de lá para a base nos ajudar.

O furgão dos Hunters já voltava a rodar pela estrada. E não parou mais, até alcançar as proximidades da cidade.



Uma cientista e nos últimos meses, uma repórter de uma das redes mais importantes de Eveland. O emprego foi difícil de conseguir, mas Atma Phree é especialmente teimosa. Cientista de comunicação, a interferência da cidade a levou a conferir pessoalmente o sistema de telecomunicações da megalópole. Tornou-se rapidamente uma das repórteres preferidas de sua edição e é rosto conhecido por milhões de pessoas. Mas em sua casa, a mulher, cansada após horas de trabalho pela madrugada afora, está longe das feições maquiadas e do ajuste das câmeras. Ali era apenas uma pessoa qualquer, dormindo sobre uma escrivaninha – que ficava ao lado de sua cama no apartamento.

Uma pilha de discos caindo no chão fez um barulho suficiente para acordá-la. Olhou no relógio do monitor à sua frente, 3:51 AM, faltava uma hora e onze minutos para ela "ter que acordar", teria de estar na redação do jornal bem cedo para pegar a cobertura das notícias que a interessavam. A rotina dela era mais pesada justamente porque usava sua função como jornalista para basear suas pesquisas, que já há muito se desviaram da tecnologia da cidade, agora tratavam de desvendar seus muitos mistérios...

Aquele lugar tinha segredos que a fascinavam, mas também agia por ética, estes segredos ocultavam algo de ruim, que aparecia somente como "caos urbano". Ela não acreditava tanto em caos. Sempre que olhava para a parede de vidro – espelhada do lado de fora, transparente para quem via por dentro, via ali um enorme potencial para ligar pessoas, máquinas e o mundo. Ver aquelas luzes pelas avenidas e prédios, aquele movimento permanente de carros e hovercrafts, dava-lhe uma grande esperança. Cada objeto gerado por um número enorme de informação, era algo incrível para os olhos dela. Algo incrível manchado por intenções baixas, dali ou de qualquer ponto da cidade, um olho atento ia ver um assalto, uma extorsão, uma violência policial – e tudo isto era só uma ponta, o pior estava no silêncio gerado pelo medo e pela corrupção. Qualquer um podia perceber que havia muita coisa errada em Eveland, mas ninguém queria perder o que já havia conseguido, e quem tentava, não conseguia.

- Notícias... Eu estou esperando por algo que venha a esta cidade há meses, mas nada muda, só aumenta o silêncio. E mesmo assim, eu já recebi prêmios até por "Notícia do ano". Eu não fiz nada ainda... Se pelo menos houvesse alguém para proteger testemunhas que não fosse ESTA polícia.

A voz dela mostrava estresse e irritação, e uma dor de cabeça pela falta de sono a fazia levar dois dedos à testa, fechando os olhos e aquietando, quando houve o PC apitar, um e-mail havia chegado.

Nele, um informante dizia que na manhã seguinte chegariam dois Maverick Hunters, e o especial, eram X e Zero, os dois melhores integrantes dessa força. Os detalhes eram incertos, um informante apenas servia como dica, mas Atma já tinha a respiração forte de empolgação. Com os olhos fechados ela imaginava como X e Zero chegariam ali,... E que devia haver algum jeito dela chegar neles primeiro que a corja de repórteres e paparazzi, para falar a sério, como cientista e aliada.

- Cara,... Essa chance eu não posso perder.



Eveland era formada pela reunião de várias cidades numa só administração, após suas zonas urbanas se fundirem pela simples expansão. Na área mais periférica, o deserto era transformado em estufas verdes graças à alta tecnologia. Também algumas fábricas e torres de transmissão estavam na lateral da rodovia pela qual chegava o furgão dos Maverick Hunters. Zero deixara a direção em modo automático, como é normal nas cidades devido ao controle de tráfego, e estava com X, ajustando os equipamentos de comunicação para tentar estabelecer contato direto com o Quartel-General dos Hunters. Nenhum dos dois notou que logo ao entrarem no primeiro "corredor" de prédios, estavam cercados por câmeras voadoras e hovercrafts de fotógrafos. A informação de sua chegada havia vazado muito antes de se revelarem, e tanto atrás, como a frente, carros de reportagem os seguiam. Com olhos pequeninos de curiosidade e falta de noção, X reparou nesta situação, perguntando a Zero só teve um grunhido como resposta. Zero o deixou cuidando do maquinário e foi para o volante.

O furgão acelerou-se e fez uma curva brusca para uma rua diferente da principal, mas o movimento do hunter já tinha sido previsto, ali encontrou com mais um par de câmeras voadoras e mais acima, um mechaniloid-helicóptero filmava a chegada do sisudo veículo dos caçadores de reploids irregulares.

- Zero, o que está havendo?

- Sabem que estamos aqui,...

- Er... Quem sabe?

- A imprensa, X.

- E por que estão nos seguindo?

- Porque querem entrevistas, fazer perguntas, essas coisas.

- E não seria bom fazer contato? - X colocava a cabeça atrás da poltrona de Zero, olhando para frente e para os monitores que mostravam outras pontos de vista do carro.

- Não exatamente, repórteres só falam o que lhes interessa. Não precisamos disto. E vai nos fazer perder um tempo enorme. Continue a ajustar o transmissor.

- Hai, Zero-senpai.

X voltou para a parte interior, e começava a chamar pela base, testando a recepção. Enquanto isto, Zero acelerava mais e ultrapassava os carros, tentando manter o veículo em movimento até terem onde ir. Estava cada vez mais difícil, cada vez havia mais veículos nas ruas, uma parte considerável deles eram taxis de curiosos e repórteres, tentando ver de perto a "novidade ilustre". Chegando a um ponto em que retroceder não dava mais, nem avançar, o trânsito estava bloqueado em todos os sentidos pelo excesso de carros em diferentes velocidades. Zero brecou, depois, em ponto morto, pisou algumas vezes no acelerador, aquecendo o motor. X foi até ele, olhando-o incrédulo, Zero sorriu de canto e comentou:

- Você leu e ouviu tudo o que o Douglas contou sobre o furgão, X?

- Não,... você é que ia dirigir, e era fala técnica demais. Eu me concentrei nos equipamentos de comunicação e suporte, além da mecânica básica, por quê?

- Sim, era muita coisa, mas eu pedi para ele me transmitir tudo o quanto podia na forma de discos de memorização durante o sono.

- Quê?

- Uns brinquedinhos para se aprender algo enquanto dorme. Só funciona com dados informativos. Veja só e se segure.

A mão direita movia uma alavanca e pressionava alguns botões, a esquerda descansava no volante. O motor rotacionou e fez barulho alto ao pisar fundo do acelerador, e então um "100" apareceu no painel. Zero engatou uma marcha "SF" e uma explosão se ouviu atrás do carro, uma turbina acionava ali e também outra, pouco depois sob o furgão. O carro voou sobre os que estavam a sua frente, subindo uns 4 metros e ficando no alto por não mais que 5 segundos, era pesado demais para ser mantido por turbinas tão pequenas sem um combustível armazenado em grande quantidade. E aquelas eram apenas acionadas por energia elétrica e um pequeno tanque, para haver vários acionamentos, durava sempre pouco. Enfim, o furgão caía a frente do amontoado de carros parados e fazia um barulho alto de metal rangendo, pois molas de titânio e vanádio faziam a absorção do impacto. Dali, Zero pôde ter acesso a uma rua menos movimentada. Fechando a boca, X sussurrou algo sobre o quanto Douglas e Zero eram loucos iguais, e voltou a chamar pelo transmissor.

- Base Hunter, X falando, podem ouvir?

- ...

- Alia, pode me ouvir?

- Si-... X, estou te escutando alto e claro. E já te- a posição de vocês. Pode me ouvir bem?

- Posso! Alguma parte ainda está com interferências, mas posso. - E virando para Zero, vibrou – Conseguimos! Conexão estabelecida! Quer saber do quê primeiro?

- Se não sabem ainda o que fazermos, pergunte como eu faço para me livrar desses mechaniloids e carros teimosos dos jornais!

- Roger! - Ao comunicador: – Alia, diga a rota para Zero se livrar destes repórteres.

- X, curvando na próxima rua à esquerda e seguindo por um acesso desativado às obras de reforma de um viaduto...

- Roger. Estou a caminho! - interrompeu Zero, satisfeito por ter alguma solução para aquele estorvo.

- Mas, Zero, há uma repórter que conheço e que pode ser útil conversar com ela. Além do mais, esta fuga está atraindo a polícia de trânsito para vocês. O nome é Atma Phree, mas eu não tenho a localização dela ainda. Vocês teriam de encontrá-la no meio dos outros pela rede telejornalística que ela representa, a HBZ.

- Hmm... Roger. Vamos parar por aqui, onde ainda temos uma "rota de fuga". - Zero suspirou com os olhos fechados, desanimado. - Que venham os repórteres. X, vamos para fora.

- Certo, Alia, encerrando comunicação.

- Entendido X, boa sorte. - Do outro lado do mundo, Alia, sorria divertida do estranho e pavoroso "inimigo" que cercava os heróis. Atrás da poltrona dela, Signas olhava sério para os painéis, não parecia ser necessário aspas para falar da imprensa como inimigo naquele lugar.



Sem saber para onde olhar, X mostrava-se perdido no meio de tanta gente que cercou o furgão. Conforme se aproximavam e luzes de fotografias e leds de filmadoras acendiam em sua frente, X recuava, até encostar-se na parede do carro. Zero manteve a posição, mas com os olhos fechados, tentando ignorar o barulho dos questionamentos. Enquanto a paciência do Hunter vermelho era testada, uma pergunta era respondida.

- X, o que leva os Maverick Hunters a esta cidade pela primeira vez?

- ... Mavericks? - colocando os braços para o lado e com um sorriso desajeitado X gentilmente respondia.

- De que Mavericks estão falando? Daqueles já procurados pela polícia ou de novos invasores?

- Na verdade... não sabemos muito, estamos começando as investigações hoje, acabamos de chegar...

Ao ver que já aconteci a tal sessão de entrevistas, Zero não mais adiou o que não podia evitar. Ergueu a voz e atraiu os jornalistas para si, deixando X respirar.

- Acabamos de chegar. Os mavericks estão por todo o mundo, nenhum lugar está sempre a salvo, a prova é a constante atividade da sua polícia. Se os mavericks são o problema, então não há motivo para um Maverick Hunter não vir aqui. Tudo tem sua primeira vez.

- Então, os Maverick Hunters pretendem uma aliança ou algo do tipo com a polícia de Eveland? - sugeriu um reploid repórter de azul, com uma boina na qual aparecia escrito XYK em vermelho. Zero passou o olho entre os demais, buscando o "HBZ" da tal repórter. Respondeu um pouco depois.

- Não vamos rejeitar ajuda, mas não temos nenhum objetivo desses. Mal chegamos à cidade, por que têm tantas perguntas?

- Ora, vocês são Zero e X, os hunters que destruíram Sigma e seus comparsas várias vezes, seus feitos se equivalem ao que Shield Marauder e Fallen Star fizeram por nossa cidade. Em falar nisto, pretendem fazer um encontro de heróis, ou o seu orgulho não permitirá confraternizarem?

- Mas o quê?! - Zero desconhecia estes dois, estava completamente desinformado e não estava ali para criar desafetos. - Eu não sei do que estão falando, somos Maverick Hunters, não pop stars, nosso serviço é tentar trazer ordem de volta para o mundo, paz, sabe? Se quiserem briga, é porque são o tipo de gente que é nosso inimigo.

A expressão zangada de Zero foi o suficiente para calar o homem e fazê-lo recuar, embora outros se aproximassem nessa deixa. Um deles foi Atma Phree, mas foi um homem de cabelo curto e óculos escuros que falou mais alto sua pergunta.

- Foi o mesmo que aconteceu com Colonel e a Repliforce. Eram seus aliados, até discordarem e a Repliforce tentar um golpe de Estado. Acredita que Eveland ou algum de seus cidadãos pretende o mesmo?

X estava fazendo um sinal para falar com Atma, que tentava desviar do grupo e chegar até o hunter. Mas aquela pergunta explodiu com o que mantinha Zero naquela situação irritante. Não queria ouvir o que poderiam perguntar depois, pois não parecia haver limites para o quão intrometidos podiam ser. Ouviram apenas o que mais parecia um rosnado grave.

- Colonel era meu amigo e foi feito o que era preciso.

Não ligava para o que iam pensar, abriu a porta do lado de X e entrou, por ela, fazendo um sinal para que ele o seguisse. X olhou uma última vez para aquela que pensava ser a repórter procurada, gravando o rosto da mesma, e fechou a porta rápido, irrompendo então o som do potente motor. A multidão ficou parada no primeiro momento, mas quando o carro veio para cima dos tais duvidaram dos freios do furgão ou do bom senso do motorista e debandaram correndo da sua frente. Alguns tentaram continuar a perseguição, mas a rota indicada por Alia foi o suficiente para Zero acabar sozinho mais adiante no percurso.

- Ufa, enfim, parecia até que queriam um pedaço de nós... Zero, parece que encontramos a tal mulher, mas não havia como conversarmos direito com ela, naquela situação.

- Não mesmo.

- Acho que Alia poderá certificar se era ela, e com o tempo por aqui, vai achar um meio de fazer contato. Agora, ... como sabia que eles iam sair da frente? - Curioso, X olhava com admiração, numa hora daquela ele teria hesitado e teria dificuldades para se desvencilhar, mas Zero dava a impressão de conhecer o futuro de tanta certeza ao agir. Era o que achava X, seu amigo menos experiente.

- Eu não sabia, mas avisei roncando o motor antes. Seria burrice da parte deles ficar na frente.

E Zero sorria com gosto ao lembrar do susto daquela gente patética, mas principalmente, porque X também achava graça daquilo que ele falou. Enfim, estavam os dois mais calmos e retornaram a comunicação com a Base.

- Alia, disse Zero, nos passe uma localização desabitada da cidade, se é que tem uma. Vamos esperar lá enquanto você descarrega dados daqui.

- Roger, Zero. Há alguns distritos a sudeste cujas populações foram removidas para reurbanização das construções. As construções estão condenadas e por isto, não deve haver mesmo ninguém por lá. Vou transmitir para o computador de bordo as coordenadas. Quanto a Atma, não se preocupem, tendo acesso às listas de proprietários de imóveis e contas de serviços, posso rastreá-la facilmente e marcar um encontro.

- Estaremos esperando, atentos ao que mais possa aparecer.

E encerraram o contato. Passando por ruas menos agitadas, mas não menos cercadas por edifícios enormes e telas de vídeo públicas, deixaram a parte "viva" do enorme centro urbano e pararam na sua parte mais cinzenta, onde não havia luzes ou tinta há anos...



O distrito desocupado parecia uma outra cidade, enorme e deserto, tinha construções em péssimo estado de conservação, mas que mostravam que muitas pessoas ali habitaram. Uma parte havia sido demolida, só que ausente de valor comercial, não foi substituída e ficaram apenas escombros. Havia mais para se perceber ali. A região foi palco de lutas, buracos de tiros e explosões marcavam paredes e o asfalto. Os hunters tinham os olhares desconfiados, apreensivos. As suspeitas podiam ser excessivas, já que a história da cidade contava batalhas com Mavericks, mas um pedaço tão grande deixado para trás, faz perguntar o que foi feito das pessoas que consideravam ali o seu lar.

Zero deixou o veículo em um estacionamento coberto, foi para o interior do furgão e de lá, abriu a porta traseira, sentando-se com as pernas penduradas. X o acompanhou, parando de modo semelhante, mas sem estar relaxado como o amigo.

- Zero, e agora, vamos falar com a Base de novo?

- Pode falar se quiser, X, mas, de qualquer jeito teremos que esperar... Se houvesse o que fazer eles já teriam dito. Eu conferi o sinal, está em ordem.

- Hmm... Entendo. Então, eu só vou reportar nossa posição para a Base, e confirmar se está tudo em ordem por lá.

- Ok. Faça isto, X.

Enquanto X se ocupava com isto, Zero fechou os olhos. Primeiro com leveza, depois com mais força. Alguns pensamentos, rápidos e confusos, o atormentavam e ele sentia uma estranha energia no lugar. Liberou a vista de íris azul, examinando com profundidade o lugar, X, que também sentira algo de errado, foi até ele e os dois visualizaram vultos aos fundos da construção. Também desceram do teto alguns indivíduos, enquanto outros entravam pela rampa de acesso, vindos das ruas. Alia recebeu as assinaturas dos dados destes indivíduos. E comunicou aos dois o mais rápido que pôde. A esta altura, já podiam ver alguns se aproximarem, tinham uma postura estranha e alguns carregavam canos, vergalhões e outros objetos, quase como armas de mão.

- X, Zero, vocês estão cercado por reploids que já foram presos, a maioria, diversas vezes. Não tenho certeza que estão com o vírus de Sigma eles não têm exatamente essa assinatura, mas de algum modo, são Mavericks, posso detectar que há algo em seus sistemas. E também fiquem atentos, há seres humanos entre eles.

- Seres humanos? Quem está mandando essas pessoas para cá?

- X, eu estou procurando saber disto agora, dê-me algum tempo.

- Terá o seu tempo, Alia, X, eu vou ver se consigo conversar com eles.

- Um-hum, eu vou tentar atrasá-los com o buster se ficarem agressivos.

Deixaram o furgão fechado e enquanto X ficou ao lado dele, guardando a posição, Zero avançou para um dos grupos. Eram seis reploids e um rapaz humano, nenhum deles portava uma "arma de verdade", mas todos estavam com alguma coisa em mãos para que pudessem atacar.

- Estão defendendo um território ou algo assim? Se for isto é só avisar, nós sairemos.

- Não é pra defender, a gente tá aqui pra arrasar, qualquer um que vem pra cá sabe o que tá querendo. Tá querendo levar fumo. - Disse o primeiro reploid, cuja cor era verde escura, os olhos púrpuras tinham manchas vermelhas abaixo dele. Tudo uma customização de um design original de um reploid cidadão típico, até o cabelo, havia sido redesenhado num corte espetado e colorido em azul anil. Este estava portando um cano em formato de "L".

- Garoto, eu não vim até aqui para levar nada. É melhor você abaixar isto e ir embora com seus amigos.

- O lourinho aê tá se achando o maioral, vamo mostrar pra ele e pro amiguinho azul do mané como é que se vive por aqui! - O rapaz humano, trajado com uma calça rasgada e vários piercings espalhados pelo peito seminu (usava um colete apenas) e pela face, carregava um taco de metal, e correu em direção a Zero tentando lhe acertar uma pancada no joelho. Achou apenas o ar, Zero já havia saltado e pousa sobre um pedaço de concreto caído do piso superior. Quando aconteceu esse primeiro ataque, todos os demais começaram a investir contra X e Zero.

Um, dois, três, dez tiros de buster queimaram o piso ao redor do furgão. X saltara para cima dele e atirava para assustá-los e até então, tinha conseguido. Zero, por sua vez, engajou-se em brigas com as próprias mãos e usando as armas improvisadas dos adversários. Quebrava dedos, pernas e braços, mas não tocava em seu sabre nem usava o máximo de sua força. Em meio a isto o sinal de Alia retornou. Apenas X atendeu.

- Alia, então, quem são estes?

- É uma das gangues de Sharp Linx. Um maverick que comanda baderneiros, inclusive, humanos. A polícia não conhece seu esconderijo, mas ele é tratado como um verdadeiro general. Vez em quando suas gangues passam extorquindo dinheiro em prédios familiares e pequenos negócios. Embora, já tenham invadido até bairros nobres e causaram muitas mortes a quem lhes resistiu.

- E em quantos são?

- Não se sabe, mas com certeza há mais de dez mil "soldados". Vocês precisam alcançar Sharp Linx, cortando a cabeça, os líderes menores devem brigar e a facção perderá força.

- Roger. Vamos procurar por ele.

E saltando do teto do furgão para a sua frente, X avançou rapidamente, com uma mão estendida, feito jogador de rugby, derrubando quem lhe opusesse. Até que aquele tal que segurava o cano em "L" arremessou a peça bem entre as pernas de Rockman, o derrubando antes que alcançasse Zero, então cercado por oponentes que alimentavam uma pilha de gente inconsciente. Ao chão, X apontou seu buster na direção do agressor, impedindo que o mesmo ganhasse coragem para atacá-lo ali. Mas outros viam do lado oposto, e ficava complicado manter cantos distintos sob a mesma mira.

As risadas de satisfação acabaram quando o som vibratório e a luz esverdeada apareceram ao lado de X. Assim como a mão amiga para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Primeiro, tinham os dois lados da gangue sob a mira de suas armas, o que resolveria a questão em poucos segundos. Fizeram diferente, ambos recolheram suas armas. E abriram caminho a socos, chutes e empurrões até voltarem para o furgão, que permaneceu intacto antes todos os golpes dos vândalos, nem um pneu furado. Não voltaram de mãos vazias. Zero pegara um reploid atacante para que pudesse interrogá-lo. O motor roncou de novo, e desta vez houve quem fosse ignorante o suficiente para ficar na frente. Estes foram carregados alguns metros para frente, até que Zero brecasse e recuasse, girando a direção, fazendo os tais atropelados voarem longe. Os pneus cantaram e o furgão deixou o abrigo. X assumiu a direção, ao passo que Zero foi ao prisioneiro para que "conversassem" um pouco. Mas a surpresa foi atordoante. Ao ver-se sozinho e sem escapatória, o sistema do reploid consumiu-se, e sua vida encerrou, ficando apenas o corpo com olhar vazio para frente.

- Não...

- Eu não sei como, X, mas há algo muito ruim neste lugar.




	3. Chapter 3



**C****apítulo****3**** – Jogando com as regras da casa**

A lua era nova, o céu escuro, mas a cidade não. Esta não descansava com o avançar da noite, apenas "relaxava", na verdade, ganhava mais velocidade em suas ruas, com o tráfego um tanto menor. Zero, que estava indo de estacionamento em estacionamento de bares e outros lugares que tivessem a "cara" de Smoke Vulture, isto é, pouca limpeza, muitos veículos velozes e violência gratuita. Ao descer mesmo já conseguia algumas informações sobre as "regras da cidade" que não apareciam nas leis escritas. A troco de alguns tabefes ou só de uma demonstração ofensiva para os outros, o medo fazia melhor efeito que as pancadas – que deixavam os coitados inconscientes. Contudo, após algumas visitas, Zero percebeu que precisava de uma isca para atrair o chefe daqueles urubus de asfalto. Como o nome dele já dizia, alguma carniça grande o suficiente para o rei dos abutres.

Cansado e um pouco preocupado com X, decidiu ignorar os típicos leões-de-chácara ignorantes que provocavam um recém-chegado, numa filtragem casca grossa dos ingressantes no bar. O olhar azul foi de um lado para o outro, encontrando os dois reploids grandalhões uma única vez, cada um. Isto foi o suficiente para eles sentirem um frio em seus interiores e congelarem seus movimentos. Puderam sentir a diferença de poder deles para o "estrangeiro", e um deles apenas esboçou um cumprimento. "Bo-boa noi-..." Zero já estava dentro do estabelecimento.

Eis que as luzes sobre o palco acenderam, a música cessou e as lâmpadas fracas do restante do salão apagaram, iluminada sobre o palco havia uma outra pessoa de capuz e sobretudo, em cor cinza escura. Era de tecido mais leve e se podia ver a perna direita – coberta por um tecido branco – cruzada delicadamente, sentada sobre o banco com certeza era uma reploid, e pelo instrumento em seus braços, um violino, a música mudaria um pouco. A platéia reagia em sua inquietude.

- Uhuu, vamos lá boneca, toque para nós algo que preste!

- Ou então toque logo pra vir se divertir com a gente, Hewahahahah!

O silêncio dela, que tinha os olhos fechados desde que erguera o violino contra seu pescoço, ignorou até que cessassem as badernas, e um som agudo vibrou da caixa do violino. A música começava devagar e aos poucos ganhava ritmo e sons inesperados. Era algo que acalmava e relaxava ao se ouvir, capaz de alegrar. Enquanto uns foram pacientes para ver até onde ia a música, dois reploids numa mesa destacada perto do palco se levantaram, o mais alto, gritou.

- Vamos ter música ou você vai ficar afinando seu violino aí, mulher?

E pela primeira vez desde que a luz se acendeu sobre ela, a reploid abriu os olhos, mas apenas um ficou visível, o outro estava coberto pelo capuz, revelava-se um círculo vermelho e brilhante, apontado para o reploid grosseiro, mas observava tudo à sua frente, incluindo aquele de manto negro, cuja vista azul encontrava a dela. Da metade descoberta do rosto surgiram seus lábios em sorriso suave e gentil. Tudo muito rápido, ela voltou a fechar-se e dedicar-se apenas ao violino, a melodia continuando em seu ritmo lento e cativante. Os dois ficaram descontentes, e esperaram de pé, a espera não foi muita, a música aos poucos se transformava, ganhando mais velocidade, acordes mais fortes e que podiam animar uma bela dança pelo salão. Isto bastou para um deles, que se sentou, mas aquele que permanecera calado, também continuou de pé.

Para que a música tivesse todo aquele vigor, movimentos mais amplos eram feitos pelos braços da reploid, que também inclinava-se para que cada volta de seu braço direito fosse completa e no tempo exato de tocar o violino. A música era perfeita, mas ninguém ali a conhecia para saber disto. O que incomodou a muitos é que queriam música para ouvir e aquela sugeria que parados, fumando e bebendo, estavam lentos demais. Zero, não tinha este incômodo, e a música tinha a velocidade que lhe era inata, sorriu de canto, ao ver que estava sozinho e que a música realmente era boa, deixando de lado uma certa desconfiança que teve ao reparar no olho da artista.

A primeira música chegou ao seu fim, houve uma salva de palmas, fraca, mas aconteceu. Ela fez uma reverência ao público, e não tardou a ir a sua segunda melodia, novamente iniciada por toques lentos e suaves. Aquele reploid que estava de pé não deixou que prosseguisse, subiu para o palco em um passo largo e agarrou o braço esquerdo dela com força, a outra mão já erguida para dar-lhe um grande tapa caso o desobedecesse.

- Pare com esta barulheira e toque algo decente, ou eu vou te levar para passear no deserto, neném.

Todos ali deviam conhecer aquele reploid, EyeSin, que tinha um olho azul e outro cinzento, um cabelo espetado e braços bem largos, cobertos por uma armadura com pinos longos e largos. E também o outro que estava com ele, Kage Bar, que se destacava pela cabeça calva, dois olhos na forma de lentes binoculares e dois tubos em suas costas, parte de seu sistema de aceleração. Tanto é que ninguém se mexeu, e alguns, acharam graça. EyeSin falava pouco, mas era o mais estourado. O fato é que Zero reagiu de imediato, descendo um dos pés ao chão e o outro ficando apoiado no banco, preparava-se para sair de um impulso para um golpe que separasse Eyesin da garota.

O gesto brusco dele afastou o capuz dela, soltando-se uma vasta ondulação de mechas prateadas. A face bela de orbes vermelhos mirou com repúdio o ato de Eyesin. Zero pôde então perceber que era a reploid ao lado de Dok Ordo na foto, e decerto alguém importante demais para ser uma simples artista para bares deste gênero, mas além de suspeita, tinha instinto de evitar mais agressão sem sentido. Zero não foi o único a perceber quem ela era, muitos outros reagiram com espanto e medo diante da surpresa.

- Tsc, você não tem mais o que fazer ao invés de se importar tanto com a minha música? - ocorreu a voz dela, própria de uma pessoa decidida e gentil, levemente grave.

- Olhe lá como fala! Vou te ensinar a se portar melhor! - respondeu ele, com sua voz grossa e estúpida ao exclamar, a revelação da figura dela não tinha o impressionado como aos demais.

O impulso preparado de Zero se realizou, e antes que EyeSin completasse o golpe que faria contra o rosto da reploid, Zero pisava no palco e agarrava os dedos da mão em ataque, curvando-os para trás, muito além da posição onde deviam ir normalmente. A artista então fechou a expressão, olhando o rosto de Zero e falando-lhe com uma ponta de raiva e amargura na voz.

- Não preciso da sua piedade, pode guardá-la.

Esta fala era o suficiente para que Zero soltasse no mesmo instante a mão de Eyesin, que até então estava imóvel pela dor em seus dedos. Em um movimento igualmente rápido ele saltou para trás, onde outros estavam de pé, dispostos a cercá-lo e não deixá-lo fugir, Zero nem os contrariou, voltou a sentar-se.

Fazendo jus a suas palavras, a mão direita da reploid atacou o olho cinzento de Eyesin com o arco do violino, explodindo-o com a perfuração. A distração o fez soltar seu braço esquerdo, e livre, ela saltou para trás, pegando uma haste negra que estava junto a outras peças do sistema de som. Kage Bar olhava de baixo, estava muito assustado e com a respiração forte, agora é que tinha noção do que se tratava e gritava para o companheiro.

- Eyesin, ainda não percebeu?! É a Aya na sua frente!!

- O quê? Agora já foi, vamos acabar logo com isso!

E via-se que os dois temiam, e aquilo fazia a reploid sorrir malignamente diante da facilidade com que fraquejavam. Jogou para longe sua capa, deixando à vista sua armadura vermelha recortada em preto. Ironizou, curvando a cintura para o lado enquanto se apoiava na haste, esperando por ele, que avançou furioso em um salto, para agarrá-la. A reploid respondeu, erguendo a haste, flamejaram duas lâminas de plasma, cada uma com três pontas e o duplo tridente era colocado ao seu lado direito, uma ponta próxima ao piso do palco, a outra pouco acima e atrás de seu cabelo,dali veio um giro de meia volta desenhando em verde o golpe que cortou-lhe na cintura, despejando faíscas sobre o chão e tirando-lhe o equilíbrio. Ao concretizar este golpe, ela passou ao seu lado e o segurou, como se o apoiasse para que não caísse. Falou então apenas para os ouvidos de Eyesin.

- Eu vim aqui apenas conferir com meus próprios olhinhos como estão gastando o tempo que "não têm" para reparar os prejuízos que deram ao Sr. Ordo. Vocês são uma vergonha.

Empurrou Eyesin contra a parede e voltou a correr, agora, contra o outro, Kagebar tinha sacado seu par de canhões de energia que saíam de seus antebraços, mas o alvo em movimento rápido não foi atingido por sua mira, que tinha precisão, mas pouca velocidade. Quando percebeu, o tridente perfurava-lhe uma perna e a pressionava contra o chão. Ela removeu o tridente e girou um golpe com a outra face da arma, cortando os canhões dos braços de Kagebar. A este passo, Eyesin recuperava-se e abria de seus ombros um par de canhões leves e rápidos, disparando contra as costas da adversária. Sem sucesso, com agilidade ela girava a si e a sua arma, e com os círculos que esta fazia em sua frente, os tiros eram bloqueados e desviados. A facilidade que ela tinha para dominar os dois adversários acovardava ainda mais a todos, que não tinham por certo o que fazer, apenas hesitavam. Já os dois em perigo, cediam cada vez mais ao medo. Kage, desarmado de seu principal ataque, tentava falar.

- Não vai conseguir nada pegando a gente, somos chegados do Vulture. Os caras mais perto dele na gangue, se fizer mal a um de nós, está provocando o abutre em pessoa! Pense nisto menina!

Eyesin esfriava suas armas nesta hora e a resposta dela podia dar-lhe o tempo para uma nova rajada. Ao mesmo tempo, Kage usou sua arma secreta, foguetes disparados das barras de escapamento. Os dois subiram e começaram uma volta para atingi-la, com trajetória garantida, mas ela inverteu o resultado, correu e saltou com os pés sobre o peito de Eyesin, impulsionando-se para trás pouco antes dos foguetes a atingirem, sem espaço para curvarem, os foguetes explodiram e destruíram aquele reploid. Ao final do salto, ela estava diante de Kagebar com seu tridente, e com este o empalou no abdômen, com o cenho franzido durante o golpe, que ao final do esforço se amenizou. Então ela se aproximava, poucos segundos depois do "conselho" do maverick.

- Lixo, como vocês, não me importa como é amontoado, seja em cima, seja embaixo da pilha. É apenas lixo.

Olhava para ele com frieza, já apertando a haste para removê-la e aplicar um golpe final, porém, Zero falou alto a interrompendo:

- Pare! Estes dois já foram derrotados e não dão mais nada, mas podem me dar informações. Eu não quero problemas com Ordo, portanto não vou forçar a situação. Que tal cooperar?

Ela não parou, removeu o tridente e Kagebar, humilhado e enfraquecido, caiu de joelhos perante a guerreira. O tridente foi girado sobre ela e descia sobra a cabeça do alvo para parti-la. O sabre brilhando a meio caminho bloqueou este golpe. Com desprezo, ela olhou para o Maverick Hunter revelado – para sacar o sabre, Zero saltou em dash e ficou para trás o traje que ocultava sua figura.

- Se não quer problemas nesta cidade, Maverick Hunter, faça suas próprias caçadas. Esta é minha e eu já terminei.

E aproveitando-se da força de Zero aplicada no bloqueio da lâmina superior, retirou sua força daquele apoio, usando a alavanca para fazer um golpe rápido com a lâmina inferior. O tridente cortava o queixo de Kagebar de baixo para cima, dano grave que causou em seguida a explosão de todo o reploid. Ao perceber que isto começava, Zero e a assassina se afastaram. Da distância que ganhou, ela correu para a saída dos fundos do bar. Foi seguida, mas quando o reploid notou que ela saltava para longe e ia sumindo da vista, reconsiderou, não estava caçando ela, e aqui estavam as pistas de mais quentes de Smoke Vulture. Além disto, aqueles dois eram mavericks, com certeza, mas ela, tinha passado uma impressão estranha a Zero, estando pessoalmente ao seu lado, encontrava bem e mal juntos, de um modo raro, misterioso. Zero cerrou seus olhos e deu tempo ao mistério, retornando ao bar arrasado e olhando com um humor péssimo para os que ainda estavam por lá. Além disso, ela parecia estar aborrecida com alguma coisa. Aya, era o nome dela, parecia ser motivo para muito medo.

Enfim, o hunter em vermelho tinha aquele bando de brutamontes traumatizados, que agora olhavam para ele com diversas expressões, uns furiosos, outros ainda mais amedrontados. Tinham de Zero um sorriso relaxado, enquanto inclinava o pescoço como em um aquecimento.

- Certo, rapazes, vamos conversar, parece que Smoke Vulture visita essa espelunca...



X recupera a consciência aos poucos, primeiro voltando a ver, depois a sentir seu corpo, por último conseguindo erguer-se até ficar sentado. Estava em um salão escuro, que mais parecia uma floresta no outono, pois árvores de caule escuro e folhas caídas pareciam estar ao seu redor, o que na verdade eram, respectivamente, a decoração das paredes e o piso. Em um dos cantos da sala, X notou imensos olhos de um azul-escuro o que logo lhe deu um sobressalto – devia estar nas mãos de um inimigo, e dos grandes!

- Quem... quem é você e onde eu estou?

- Acalme-se, X... Esse é o seu nome, não é? Você poderia ter se apresentado antes de me perguntar, seria mais gentil... – respondeu-lhe a voz, feminina, doce e envolvente.

- É... Sim, X é o meu nome. E eu estou procurando pelos Mavericks desta cidade. Eu vim parar aqui sem saber, eu também acho que alguém não foi gentil comigo.

Sem aceitar uma repreensão contraditória como aquela, X já se levantava pronto para o que tivesse de fazer, talvez o Maverick se revelasse com aquilo que ele disse. Mas isto não aconteceu, os grandes orbes sobre a árvore não deixavam de fitá-lo. E lhe deram outra fala.

- Eu o trouxe com cuidado até a minha casa quando o encontrei caído nas ruas. Parece-me que andou excedendo-se. Não sabia que até reploids devem tomar cuidado com a intensidade de seus prazeres?

- Do que está falando? Eu não estou entendendo...

- É de se esperar, é a sua primeira vez, não é?

- O que você fala não tem sentido. E eu ainda espero que me diga onde estou e com quem falo.

- Ah, eu não me esqueci disto. Você está no meu pequeno grande palácio. E está falando com Faerie Duster, encantada, guerreiro azul que caça mavericks.

A conversa mansa não reduzia a tensão de X, que olhava preocupado para todos os lados da falsa floresta, sem ver nenhuma porta ou passagem para sair.

- Maverick Hunter X, permita-me perguntar, não acha estranho, que andróides com a mente sem limites de onde pensar ou como agir... Sejam taxados de irregulares? Se cada um pode escolher seu caminho, não há regra que sirva para todos, apenas a que os torna livres, não é?

- . . .

A surpresa tomou conta do hunter, deixando-o atordoado por ser esta uma questão que sempre lhe intrigava – seu propósito.

- É difícil responder sobre o que somos ou fazemos... Mas não se preocupe, só falei nisto porque aqui vai encontrar muitas formas diferentes de regularidade. Eu procuro seguir uma única regra: divirta-se o quanto puder, com o máximo de intensidade. E eu gosto de permitir isto aos outros.

- Divertir-se... Como regra?

- Sim, sem ligar para outras obrigações. Até mesmo reploids vão ter um fim um dia, ninguém conhece o dia de amanhã e lá você pode estar desativado. Por isto, minha regra faz todo sentido, não acha? Ou eu sou uma Maverick?

- As regras que os Mavericks quebram não são os programas de computador, são as leis e os direitos dos outros. Os reploids vieram para ajudar os seres humanos, os mavericks que caçamos causam destruição e terror... Se você também faz algo assim, para se divertir, então precisa procurar outra forma e deixar de agir assim, como um Maverick.

- Ora! Então você parece estar mais acordado agora, X. Está tão severo e seguro de si quanto um herói pode estar. Deixa-me até com vergonha ser alguém que se preocupa apenas com seu lazer, você parece só se importar com seu dever.

Um calafrio estranho percorria o corpo de X, sentia que havia alguma ameaça por trás daquela conversa de apresentações. Ainda estava sem explicação como ele havia caído em sono pela rua. Notava que havia uma poeira espalhada pelo piso e muito dela no ar, que a pouca luz dificultava perceber. Então passou a caminhar na direção dos olhos.

- Faerie Duster, eu preciso ir. Não sei como cheguei aqui, mas como você falou, tenho um dever a cumprir.

- Ah, mas já? É tão cedo ainda, a noite mal começou e você ainda parece tão cansado...

De fato, X sentia o corpo novamente amolecer, contudo, um espirro despertou-lhe, sucedido de alguns outros. Aquela poeira era a fonte do seu mal.

- Duster, esse lugar, foi você quem despejou este pó venenoso?

- Veneno? Não... Você não está sendo envenenado, eu estou apenas deixando seus sonhos chegarem mais cedo...

Os olhos então sumiam e apareciam mais acima, assim como se ouvia o barulho de asas batendo, afinal, não eram olhos e sim, uma figura que decorava as asas escuras de uma reploid que agora pousava atrás de X. Ela tinha o corpo cinzento e castanho, mas um cristal branco sobre o busto e em sua fronte, olhos com apenas uma cor, azul escuro e um nariz arrebitado, além de um par de antenas de pontas enroladas. Faerie Duster lembrava fada e mariposa combinadas em uma forma andróide. Ela tocava as costas de X e ele reagia devagar, com os reflexos prejudicados.

- Por que não aceita meu repouso? Será tão mais agradável assim.

- Por... que... lá fora... Zero!

Prendeu a respiração nesta hora, já via o lugar todo se mexer, as árvores se aproximando e as folhas levantando do chão. Evitando de respirar a poeira proibia a entrada de mais do vírus que o afetava. Começou a concentrar a energia de sua arma e com a clara ameaça, Faerie Duster recuava com cara irritada.

- Tolo! Ninguém resiste à minha mágica. Se meu encanto não pode detê-lo, que seja do seu jeito!

Duster abria as asas e subia em vôo para trás e para cima, lançando pó prateado sobre X, a névoa brilhante se espalhou rápido e não houve como X escapar, cada partícula em contato com sua armadura era como uma pequena bomba, e todas explodiam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o corpo inteiro de X tremer, mas causando poucos danos reais – entretanto, o distraíram, quando ele olhava novamente a procura da adversária, só encontrava a floresta, cada vez mais volumosa ao seu redor.

- Eu te dei uma chance de desistir de uma vida de sofrimento, para uma existência feliz. Eu não vou permitir que me impeça de libertar outras pessoas destas regras idiotas que só fazem a vida chata e frustrante! **Magic Ray**!!

Um raio azul partiu dentre as árvores rumo a X, que só o podia receber de surpresa, devido ao torpor causado pela poeira da reploid. Contudo, um raio precisava de uma fonte, e na direção que vinha o raio, X disparou seu buster carregado. Houve pouco tempo para escapar depois, sendo X atingido no abdômen. Do outro lado o buster explodia e estilhaçava um braço e uma das frágeis asas de Faerie, a isto se ouvia um grito agudo dela.

- Desculpe, mas você não vai me impedir.

Com a fragilidade de Faerie e o atordoamento de X, a luta não podia prosseguir, Faerie caiu no chão e olhou odiosa para seu agressor, X deu-lhe as costas e atirou para um lado, o que explodiu uma parede e dali o hunter fez sua porta. Cambaleando ele desceu escadas até encontrar uma janela, pulou dela e caiu rolando pelo chão da calçada. Continuou a correr, pressentindo que se parasse alguém que o perseguia ia pegá-lo. Lutava contra uma terrível sonolência e chamava por Alia de seu comunicador. Insistentemente, até não poder correr mais. Respirando fundo e com a luz na frente de seu capacete a piscar, indicando queda de energia, encostava na parede de um prédio e deixava-se sentar. Ao seu lado notava que havia um outro reploid, sentado e a tremer, como um humano faz quando tem febre. O tal levantava os braços tentando alcançar algo acima de sua cabeça, mas que não estava lá. Um disco de dados estava aos pés dele.

Com o cenho franzido, X se apoiou na parede e agarrou os braços do reploid, abraçando-o e dizendo "Está tudo bem, está tudo bem", enquanto o colocava sobre o ombro esquerdo. O reploid resistia, mas tinha pouca força e quase nenhuma consciência. X ainda pegou o disco e voltou a caminhar, movido por sua determinação.

- Acho que estou começando a entender essa cidade e o que devemos enfrentar.

E prosseguiu a caminhada, procurando por uma enfermaria e pela resposta da Base dos Hunters.



Uma oficina e garagem imensa era o destino de Zero, ocupava um terço da face da rua, de cada lado havia um prédio de apartamentos, a entrada levava a um pátio de estacionamento e descarga de mercadorias. Cercada por metal em grades e eletrificado, o acesso ao pátio era por um portão largo com uma insígnia de abutre estampada. Tudo conferia uma aparência hostil e ao mesmo tempo, interessante para quem gosta de desafios. De fora, era possível ver pela grade os reploids mecânicos operarem automóveis esportivos, principalmente hoverbikes. À noite a atividade não parava, ainda mais, porque à noite muitos preparavam suas "caçadoras" para competir em rachas pela cidade. Por isto mesmo a vigilância era ainda maior, dois capangas ficavam encarregados apenas de espiar a entrada. Zero podia perceber isto ao passar discretamente a pé, coberto por seu capuz, do outro lado da rua.

Subir aos saltos contra a parede do edifício ao lado permitiu a Zero saltar sobre o teto da garagem. A cada passo Zero media a espessura do metal, quando esteve sobre um fino o suficiente, tirou o manto e sacou o saber, em três movimentos rasgou a superfície e pulou sobre ela, caindo o pedaço seguido do próprio espadachim. Abaixo havia um chassi, o que fez a entrada surpresa e barulhenta, com o choque das peças de metal, Zero apareceu diante de uma dúzia de mecânicos e dois pares de capangas.

- Vocês podem correr agora, porque isto aqui vai pelos ares.

O Z-Buster iluminava-se e os reploids olhavam desesperados pro alvo – tanques de combustível. Sem ter qualquer chance de atingi-lo a tempo, acataram o conselho e correram o quanto puderam. Zero não hesitou e explodiu os tanques, saltando logo depois, pelo mesmo buraco por onde entrou. Dali saltou para a janela do prédio, de onde observou as sucessivas explosões e o fogo espalharem-se. A maioria dos reploids estava debruçada no pátio, alguns já de pé, armados e procurando o invasor. O primeiro que o encontrou o viu por pouco tempo, ao atirar estilhaçou o vidro da janela, mas Zero já estava caindo de um salto em sua frente e o Z-Saber cortava a arma ao meio. Um reploid com longos bigodes e um cavanhaque fino, feitos de metal flexível que se agitavam enquanto ele falava com veemência:

- Cara, tu agora não tem saída, não tem noção do quanto valia o que virou sucata ali. Vulture não vai te perdoar. Isto se tu agüentar o pau que vamo' lhe dar agora, pra cima dele!

Um belo sorriso foi a resposta de Zero, o longo cabelo dourado balançado pelo vento e refletindo a luz do incêndio. Os olhos azuis tinham um brilho à parte e encaravam os vários inimigos a cercá-lo sem qualquer sombra de medo. Dois capangas se adiantaram, arremessando grandes peças de metal contra ele, destruídas pelo sabre assim que chegaram ao alcance. Zero acelerou rumo a um destes capangas, enquanto este tinha as mãos vazias, e com isto escapou do tiroteio. Caiu sobre um com um soco no queixo, quebrando-o e pondo o reploid inconsciente. O outro cortou o peito, um golpe não-letal, mas que também derrubava o sujeito. Os tiros corriam pelo chão enquanto isto e com um rolamento Zero se abrigou atrás de um escombro.

Quando se ergueu, uma outra bola de energia verde voou sobre os atiradores, destruindo o braço de um deles enquanto os outros saltavam longe para se abrigar e voltar a atacar,... Não tiveram tempo outra vez, Zero fluiu para a grade e a partiu com o sabre, a fazendo despencar sobre a maioria deles. Os dois que sobraram nem fizeram uma ameaça, tinham o Hunter na mira e apertaram seus gatilhos, mas o alvo que apontaram era falso, apenas uma imagem deixada após a súbita e intensa disparada que o espadachim em vermelho fez. Quando os tiros atravessaram a imagem, os dois reploids olharam-se surpresos, "onde ele está?", pensaram. Então cada um recebeu o toque de um dedo em seu ombro, o primeiro que virou levou um direto no rosto que o lançou metros adiante.

- Eu só preciso de um acordado. – Zero falou, sorrindo com o canto do rosto para o segundo, este tentou virar atirando, mas teve o pulso agarrado com tanta força que soltou a arma gritando.

- O que afinal você quer?! Ugh!

- Simples, quero Smoke Vulture.

- Então não precisa se preocupar, ele já vai vir aqui te dar uma lição!

- Sério? Então eu vou aproveitar sua companhia. Fale sobre as atividades criminosas de Vulture e quem o ajuda.

- Nem em seus sonhos! Se eu falar algo, o nosso rei abutre esmaga minha cabeça.

- ...

O Z-Buster levantado em direção à referida cabeça foi a resposta de Zero. O reploid acuado ergueu as mãos amedrontado.

- Está bem, seu louco, eu falo,... Hum, Vulture é quem garante que os rachas e as apostas vão acontecer. Ele tem contatos na polícia pra manter a gangue dele e seus protegidos livres de repressão, e é isto. Nós somos pilotos e mecânicos, só.

- Não é só isto. Rachadores não precisam de tanta segurança. E isto é estúpido e pequeno demais, até mesmo para Vulture.

O reploid via que nenhum companheiro seu parecia acordar, nem nenhum movimento acrescentava-se na rua, apesar da explosão, apenas janelas com luzes acesas, prováveis curiosos. Zero o olhava com impaciência e o dominava pelo medo.

- ... Está bem, Vulture rouba peças de veículos para sua gangue, a mantém muito bem equipada, se alguém precisar ser perseguido ou acuado, os abutres dão conta do recado. Isto rende uma grana muito boa.

- Agora sim. E quem é o principal contratador?

- Ei, não! Não, não, não, não! Eu não vou te falar isto, você pode me matar, eu não ligo, se eu te contar vou ficar ainda pior, sem chance!

Olhos semi-cerrados e um canhão em carga deixaram o reploid em desespero, levava as mãos a cabeça e virava o rosto, como se não olhar para o instrumento de sua morte amenizasse a dor... Mas Zero não atirou.

- Você vai correr, e se perguntarem quem fez isto, diga que foi Zero, e que ele só vai deixar esta cidade depois que o chefe destes crimes todos for capturado ou deletado. E todo aquele que ficar do lado do crápula vai ter o mesmo destino.

- Sim! Você é um louco ferrado, cara, um doido!

E Zero piscou um olho para o sujeito assustado, pouco antes dele começar a correr o mais rápido que podia. Zero encarou os outros inconscientes e deixou o lugar, ficou no beco, esperando em sua Chaser a hora em que alguém mais chegasse.



- Eveland faz jus à fama de sua hospitalidade, isto pode comprovar o ilustre visitante, Rockman X, que saiu para curtir a noite de nossa cidade. À meia hora ele foi visto em uma famosa boate da cidade. Temos imagens exclusivas!

Uma sobrancelha franzida marcava a recepção da notícia por Signas, enquanto Alia tinha a boca aberta e o rosto enrubescido, logo depois rindo-se baixinho com o balanço de X no meio da multidão. Riso que perdeu a discrição quando o reploid azul levantou o braço num movimento que ela bem conhecia por acompanhá-lo nas missões. Agora o cenho de Signas era para a gargalhada de Alia. As imagens acabavam aí.

- O que foi Alia? X fez isto enquanto perdíamos contato com ele. Foi imprudente...

- Mas ele fica fofo dançando, não fica?

- Hum?

- Digo, engraçado,... Desculpe. Eu reparei em outra coisa também, veja:

E já recuperada, Alia mostrou de novo o vídeo e como X parecia estar seguindo alguém quando entrou, olhando para baixo a maior parte do tempo. E como usou o gesto no final para distrair o grupo e escapou com pressa dali. Signas acompanhou a dedução dela:

- Ele estava seguindo alguém...

- Sim, mas o vídeo da TV não permitiu saber mais. Vou continuar tentando fazer contato com ele e Zero, talvez precisem de ajuda.

- Faça isto, vou procurar analisar estas localidades que descobrimos e que não existiam no mapa.

- Entendido.

Voltando a olhar sozinha para os monitores, Alia tentou a comunicação mais uma vez, sem sucesso,... Então repetiu mais uma vez a reportagem, voltando a sorrir.

- X, que raro é ver você assim, sempre tão esforçado. Espero que não esteja com problemas.

Pouco tempo depois, o monitor que analisava espectros de voz mostrou a linha oscilar de um modo familiar. X na linha

-... Alia, aqui é X, pode me ouvir? Preciso da localização de uma enfermaria para reploids, e eu tenho umas amostras que preciso te enviar.

- X! Está bem? O que houve no intervalo sem comunicação?

- Encontrei uma... Maverick. Acabei ferindo ela, o suficiente para escapar, ela me avariou de algum modo com um vírus depois que me pôs para dormir. Eu acho que ela e outros Mavericks distribuem um veículo para um vírus temporário que afeta o discernimento dos reploids.

- Hm,... Uma reploid Maverick? Que tipo de alteração isto causa?

- Segundo Faerie Duster, a reploid que encontrei, é para diversão. Mas além de lucrarem vendendo isto, estão arruinando os que usam isto, e deve ser daí a fonte para tantos mavericks em gangues.

- Faz sentido, X. Vou estudar a amostra assim que chegar ao furgão,... Tem uma enfermaria no caminho. Vou lhe enviar as coordenadas dos dois lugares. Você está ferido?

- Não, digo, não muito. Só levei uma queda e tive a infecção do tal vírus, mas acho que meu sistema de defesa já eliminou a ameaça. A enfermaria é para alguém que encontrei e estava com alucinações.

- Compreendo... Certo, X. Vá para a enfermaria e conversamos ao chegar ao furgão, precisa me contar o que houve.

- Roger, estou indo Alia!

Encerrada a comunicação, X não notara que o "precisa me contar" de Alia incluía a sua aparição no telejornal. Nem Alia notara o quanto rira e se preocupara naquela noite. Talvez Signas tenha percebido tudo, afinal, era o único que estava sorrindo neste momento, escutando sem ver a engenheira ter suas emoções exaltadas ao ouvir "Encontrei uma..." da voz séria de X...



O incêndio perdia força sozinho, já havia queimado tudo que era possível da oficina e uma fumaça escura residia sobre o material derretido ainda quente. Todos os que haviam sido derrotados por Zero já tinham ido embora, a pé. Outra linha de fumaça, esta cinzenta, irrompeu sobre a rua, parando ao lado da coluna negra, girando subitamente uma imensa hoverbike, da qual pouco se podia ver pela névoa cinzenta ao seu redor, apenas o volume. Dali uma voz alta e esganiçada gritou:

- ZEROOO!! Seu maldito! Monte de sucata sem noção de razão na cabeça! Como pode destruir um tesouro desses?! Você vai pagar, escória robótica!

- Cale o bico, Vulture. Só abra quando estiver disposto a confessar. Eu sei que não vai se entregar, então vamos logo com isto.

A altiva ordem de Zero veio pouco antes de uma explosão de sua Ride Chaser, que foi empinada para a mesma rua em que estava Smoke Vulture. Foi recebido com dois lasers espessos vermelhos, explodiram apenas asfalto, mas fizeram muito barulho e obrigaram Zero a se afastar. Com isto Vulture deu a volta e acelerou pesadamente seu veículo.

- Tente pegar minha Grey Wing, amador.

- Estou logo atrás de você, traidor.

Os dois turbinavam sua largada, bem próximos no começo, com uma distância cada vez maior entre Zero e Vulture depois, a fumaça da Grey Wing atrapalhava a perseguição e a turbina imensa a propelia mais rápido. Contudo, era fácil seguir o rastro de Vulture a cada esquina virada, só seguir o traço no ar. Pelo menos foi assim até quando Vulture soltou pequenos urubus robóticos que liberavam muita fumaça, e então criava rastros em todas as direções. Zero foi obrigado a parar nesta hora. Com um pé no chão ele olhava para todos os lados. Dois mísseis voaram por um lado, e o barulho da Grey Wing pelo outro encurralaram Zero no ponto em que ele estava, mas o "dash" da Ride Chaser para frente permitiu escapar dos lasers de Vulture, embora os mísseis ainda o perseguissem.

Zero manteve-se em linha reta para aproveitar o máximo da velocidade ganha com o "dash" e quando teve a maior distância que conseguia tirar dos mísseis, deu meia volta bruscamente e fez outro "dash", agora, na direção dos dois mísseis, que giravam um na órbita do outro. Havia apenas um único instante para Zero passar entre os dois sem ser acertado por um deles lateralmente, e ele o usou. Ao passar por eles fez um arco com o saber, cortando as turbinas dos projéteis, que caíram em curva para frente, sem mais alvo, explodindo em vão. Zero perdera Vulture mais uma vez da vista, apenas tinha muitos rastros de fumaça para seguir. Orientado por seus instintos Zero escolheu um deles e foi.

Chegou em uma rua sem fim, no final dela havia o vulto da Grey Wing, com as armas provavelmente todas apontadas para quando Zero chegasse – foi o que o reploid pensou e por isto avançou atirando, atingindo latas de lixo empilhadas sob o monte de fumaça! Zero brecou e girou a Ride Chaser subitamente, pouco antes de chegar ao seu suposto alvo, quando viu a Grey Wing, sem nenhuma fumaça, aparecer pelo acesso à rua. Ela tinha três repulsores (que criam a almofada de ar que impede um hovercraft de tocar o chão), um à frente e dois atrás. Duas asas cinzentas. Três turbinas que explodiam em cor púrpura, com quatro canos de escapamento de cada lado, eram os esfumaçadores responsáveis pela confusão. Na frente, sobre o farol, um crânio de ave dava o último toque agressivo do veículo. No mais, adornos com couro e metal em tons escuros e sujos com muita fuligem. A Grey Wing não tinha pintura, era toda em metal cru, exposto à ferrugem superificial. As armas dela estavam todas expostas: dois canhões lasers grandes à frente, lançadores de foguetes nas asas e uma metralhadora giratória que costumava ser usada para atirar para trás.

O piloto, Smoke Vulture, era um reploid de dois metros e vinte, um pescoço longo e "nu", sobre seus olhos usava óculos de lente larga com limpadores automáticos para a fuligem que sempre lançava. Era inspirado em um abutre ou urubu, por isto tinha asas, mas as usava raramente, pois preferia veículos para isto. Em seu peito e em suas costas havia bocas para saída de fumaça e bombas. Deixou os hunters num momento de crise e estava desaparecido, até agora.

- Zero, Zero, Zero... Você é bom, mas é lento ainda. Que tal se parasse de forçar a barra? Você é selvagem, como eu e a minha gangue, gosta de velocidade, de fazer seu caminho por si... Para que lutar contra seus instintos. Comigo pode achar o equipamento que precisa para ser o mais rápido.

- Vulture, você não passa de um covarde, eu não preciso de algo para correr para longe quando a situação complica, só preciso de um veículo que me permita chegar rápido o suficiente onde eu quero, como agora...

- Hunf. Você não pode me acompanhar, coma fumaça, Zero!

Grey Wing e Smoke Vulture expeliam um monte de fuligem metálica e pesada, ao mesmo tempo em que quatro mísseis eram disparados dali, aproveitando a camuflagem. Por outro lado, Zero acelerava sua Ride Chaser ao máximo na direção de Vulture, o "dash" em linha reta o colocava muito rápido, mas impedia outra manobra, embora a Grey Wing começasse a sair, o choque das duas foi inevitável. Zero saltou uma fração de segundos antes e rolou do meio da fuligem enquanto as duas hoverbikes explodiam. Mas ainda haviam os quatro mísseis, então era hora de uma técnica especial. Ajoelhado, Zero deu um soco na calçada em que estava, fazendo dali partir esferas de energia azul para todos os lados, detonando os mísseis a tempo.

- **Rakouhoha!**

Por outro lado, Vulture gritava de raiva e sobrevivia graças a suas asas. Sua Grey Wing caía parcialmente destrída, enquanto ele planava até um terraço acima do 10º andar de um prédio próximo.

- Zero, você jogou fora sua chance. Eu voltarei, e você vai se arrepender nesta hora!

E como uma nave bombardeira, descarregou uma dezena de bombas fumegantes, que além da fumaça também explodiam com bastante potência. Zero teve de correr e saltar para evitá-las, enquanto Smoke fugia. De volta à rua sem saída, a pé, o espadachim encarava seus novos adversários: um esquadrão inteiro da polícia o ameaçava, incluindo reploids, humanos e mechaniloids de combate. Aos céus também havia dois helicópteros, a fuga era impossível. Uma voz foi emitida mais alta, graças a um megafone.

- Aqui é o Chefe Edkatt, da polícia de Eveland. Zero, você está preso por distúrbio da ordem e danos a propriedades públicas e privadas. Não resista mais, ou não hesitaremos em erradicá-lo!

Em verdade, se Zero os enfrentasse, não era certo a derrota do reploid escarlate, nunca havia sido destruído para sempre. Mas policiais não eram seus inimigos, ao menos, não todos. Devia haver gente decente em meio aos corruptos. Zero consentiu com a prisão, juntando as mãos à frente de seu corpo e andando em direção a eles com os olhos fechados.

- Façam seu trabalho. – soou grave a voz de Zero, precedendo um longo silêncio.




End file.
